Just a Vision
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, it was real. So Lisa has to go through the events of the red eye flight again. Now that she knows what's going on, what will change? Humor, romance, and action.
1. Deja vu?

Aoi Dragon: I thought about this while watching _Final Destination_. What if _Red Eye_ was just a vision, or premonition, kind of like what Alex and the other lead characters in 2 and 3 had? What would she do if she knew what would happen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa jerked awake. Rain splattered the window of the taxi. Her cell phone was ringing, "Lisa Reisert." She answered.

"Lisa, it's Cynthia. I have a little problem." Cynthia said on the other line.

"What's the matter?" Lisa asked.

"Bob and Maryanne Taylor."

"Yep, they're regulars."

"Well, I think I kind of erased they're reservation. I was never checked out on this new system." Cynthia said in a slightly panicked voice. There was some commotion in the background when Cynthia said something wrong. Lisa had to reassure Cynthia that everything would be fine. Cynthia followed exactly what Lisa was saying.

Lisa opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. _This is familiar… I remember doing this already…_

"Lisa, you still there?"

"Yeah. Ummm… log in as me." She started to give Cynthia the password, but was interrupted. Without even looking at the caller id she knew who it was, and she switched lines, "Dad?"

"Lis'."

"Can you hold on?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Lisa again gave Cynthia her password, "Give them the room by the gym. And say that the first two nights are on us."

"Crazy Dallas drivers! Who taught you how to drive? Stevie Wonder?" Yelled Lisa's taxi driver, "Don't worry, you'll still catch your plane. You still have…"

"Ten minutes." Lisa said. _Stupid storm… I have a really bad feeling about this… That dream… Oh god… KEEFE!_

Cynthia put down the phone and gave the Taylors their room. "They were such assholes."

"Cynthia, there are no guests who are assholes, only guests with special needs."

"Here we are." The taxi driver pulled to a stop at the airport. Lisa paid him and told him to keep the change.

"Cynthia, did security just hand you a packet about the Keefe party?"

"No… not…" There was a pause, "Yes, they did… just now."

"Are they arriving at 5:30 AM instead of PM?"

"Yes."

"Is his family going to be with him?"

"How did you know that?"

"Cynthia, I want to tell you something VERY important."

"Ok…"

"If I call you to change Keefe's room to 4-0-8-0, DO NOT CHANGE IT! No matter what I say is wrong with 38-25. When Keefe's security comes, have them do a sweep of that room. I think there might be something wrong with it."

"Lisa, is something wrong?"

Lisa sighed, "I'm not sure yet. I just have a really bad feeling about that room. I think someone's going to try to blow it up from the outside."

"O….K…" Cynthia said, "Are you sure you're alright, Lisa?"

"Yes, yes… I'm just trying to prevent any deaths. Just DO NOT change Keefe's room to 40-80, got it?"

"Alright." Cynthia said hesitantly.

"Oh! Don't forget the Crystal on ice and the cigars." Lisa exclaimed, "I have to go now, bye!"

"Safe flight, Lis'." And Cynthia hung up.

Lisa only walked a few paces. _Shit. Dad._ Her phone rang at exactly that moment, "Lisa Reisert."

"I'm still here." Lisa's dad, Joe said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot."

"That's alright, sweetie."

"Hey, dad, I want you to check on something."

"Sure."

"First, did you lose your wallet?"

"I was just going to tell you that. How did you know?"

"I'll explain when I get home." Lisa's eyes darted around, searching for those extreme blue eyes that haunted her dream. _Where is he? I know he's watching. I can feel his eyes on me._ "Secondly, is there a silver Beamer or BMW or something outside parked on the road?"

"Yeah." Joe said, "It's been there for a while. It's kind of suspicious looking, don't you think? I can't see inside it."

…_Listening to a little smooth jazz while he sharpens his 12 inch KA-BAR…_

"Oh god…" Lisa put a hand to her mouth, "The associate… Dad, you need to get out of the house. Now."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"That guy in that silver car is waiting for his boss to call and give him the word to kill you!" Lisa hissed.

"Lisa, you're being ridiculous. Why would he want to kill me?"

"If I don't make a call to change Keefe's room to 4080, that guy will come kill you with one of two things: a gun or a knife. Dad, please, just trust me this once. I know what I'm talking about. I feel as if I've lived this day… this night before." Lisa said.

Joe sighed, "Alright Lis'. I'll go out the back way to our neighbor's house behind us. I'm good friends with Kathy and Nate."

"Thank you so much daddy. I love you."

"Have a safe flight, Lisa. I love you. Good bye."

Lisa smirked as she hung up the phone. _Now for Jackson. I'll play with his head._ She grinned evilly, hoping that Jackson was watching her at that very moment. _Ticket line here I come._

That asshole man started complaining about the services and Lisa was getting VERY annoyed, "Why don't you just shut up. We're all tired, and she's the only one standing in between us and getting out of her at all, so why don't you just let her do her job which I think is a lot less thankless than yours." She glared at the rude man. _Oh god… I just said what Jackson was going to say… as… back up…_

The rude man glared at her in return, "As I said, I've been rerouted twice and I've been standing here for the past hour. I want to get out of here."

"This young woman is right." Lisa immediately went rigid at the voice of the man behind her, "Why don't you just go to the self check in line and leave us in peace?"

Lisa turned slightly and shivered as soon as she saw Jackson. _This is a repeat of my dream, except I'm changing things…_

The rude man finally left and Jackson started talking to Lisa is his overly charming way.

"Save you a seat?" He asked a peculiar look in his eyes.

Lisa eyed his warily. _What a disgusting phony._ "Umm…" She hesitated. She smirked inwardly, "You know, you're really handsome. I think I will have some drinks with out… although after that cheap wine I had… I really can't hold my liquor, so I really shouldn't drink anymore, but I'd be happy to have someone to talk to before the flight takes place."

Jackson's pure blue eyes narrowed slightly, and then he smiled, "I'll see you then."

Lisa got her ticket and went through security and found Jackson at the Tex Mex. She narrowly avoided getting mocha sloshed on to her black jacket as she walked towards him.

"Wow, that was an adventure." She said as she sat down, "I almost had a head on collision with an iced mocha."

Jackson chuckled, "Well, it happens where there are stupid people not watching where they're going. Oh the name's Jackson by the way." He held out his hand.

Lisa shook it, "Lisa. And I bet you've hated being called Jack ever since you were ten years old." She smirked inwardly. _I know I'm right_.

"Heh… Last name's Rippner."

"That was cruel of your parents. I bet you killed them over that." Lisa smirked.

Jackson chuckled again, "Maybe."

Lisa continued to talk about why she was here in Texas then she started wondering to herself. _Should I get a drink…? Just to have him guess? Nah. I don't need anymore alcohol. I don't want to be drunk when his whole personality changes on me. _So she smiled at Jackson, "You know, you're the first nice guy I've met in two years. No motive other than just conversation." _Yeah right. You want to kill my dad and Keefe, but guess what? YOU CAN'T… and I really want to laugh in your face right now, but you'd just think I was crazy or something…_

"Flight 1019 to Miami is ready to board. Thank you for your patience."

"I guess that's us." Lisa said to Jackson, as the people waiting in the airport applauded.

"Wonders never cease." Jackson smiled.

"I guess I'll see you on the airplane." Lisa said with a slight smirk. _I know I will._

At that moment, Jackson got a cell phone call as Lisa left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson answered the phone. Lisa had left him, but he felt there was something strange going on, "Hello? Yeah… Ok. Comedy marathon… left over lasagna… Got it. What? An hour ago? Where did he go? You don't know. WELL FIND HIM YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Jackson almost yelled, "Something is going on here, and I am going to find out what it is. Lisa Reisert is acting extremely strange… Shut up. It's part of my job to follow my targets around. Alright. Just find Joe and keep him in your sight. That is your job. Do NOT screw that up or you'll be dead." Jackson hung up his cell phone. _Shit. This is not good. Joe is missing. I have no leverage to force Lisa to change Keefe's room. And what's with her act anyways? She's acting like… me… Like she's in control of everything. There was no hesitation in anything she said. What is wrong with her?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa reflected back on her encounter with Jackson. _I think my dream Jackson rubbed off on me… I was acting a lot like him… or should I say the Jackson from the red eye flight… I wasn't taking any shit from anybody. I was in control._ She smirked. _I like it that way. I don't feel like a victim._ She walked down the aisle of the plane to seat 18G… _Which should be right next to…_ She saw Jackson, who smiled up at her. _Jackson._ She smiled, "Well, isn't this a coincidence. I'm sitting right next to you."

"You're kidding."

"I don't know, my ticket says 18G." She showed him her ticket. _Bastard fixed it, I know it._

Jackson leaned forward to read the ticket, "You're not kidding. Well, uh, you need a bell hop?"

"No. That's ok." Lisa said, but Jackson had already stood and was lifting her suit case in to the overhead compartment. _It's not like he's that much taller than me. He's not even 6'._ Lisa sat down without bumping her head.

(A/N: Here's something they didn't do in the movie.)

As the plane started up, a flight attendant stood in front of them and another voiced the directions, "We will go over the flight safety plan. You can follow along in the pamphlet in your seat pockets in front of you. To buckle your seat belt, inset the buckle in to the metal clasp. To tighten pull on the loose strap. To unbuckle, pull up on the clasp."

"I think they think we are little kids who have never flown before or that we have brain problems." Lisa whispered to Jackson. He snorted as the flight attendant continued.

"In a case where we lose cabin pressure, a mask will appear from above. Pull the mask towards you to start the flow of oxygen. Pull on the straps to tighten the mask. Be sure to secure your own mask before helping others… In the case of a water landing…"

"Which isn't likely." Lisa whispered to Jackson again.

"… you can use your seat cushion as a floatation device. Thanks you for flying Fresh Air and have a pleasant flight." The flight attendant concluded, "Flight attendants, please prepare for take off."


	2. Dealing with a Killer

Aoi Dragon: Well, I decided to update early because I am very amused by this idea, and I'm having writer's block for my other stories. My script is pretty much written for this story anyways… with a little tweaking. Heh heh. Oh, and anything that I skipped and didn't mention happened exactly the same way as it did in the movie, so the nice old lady has the Dr. Phil book and that annoying blonde woman asked Jackson to help her with her suitcase (which I don't get because she is just as tall as Cillian… 5'9". Maybe she's a weakling… but you only have to be 5'5" to get the suitcase in to the overhead compartment… So why she was having trouble? I don't know.). Yes, I know Lisa is kind of OOC… But if you knew that you were going to be tortured by a very attractive guy, wouldn't you toy with his mind? I would. And Jackson is just completely confused… It's amusing… Anyways, on to the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa wasn't scared of flying anymore, but she still tried to look uneasy. After all, she was stilling next to the bane of her existence, Jackson. He talked to her more about her grandmother and then about her father.

"Just trying to keep the focus on you and your father." He said with a slight smirk.

_Oh yay! It's the guess my job game! I wonder if I'll get a prize this time around._ "So what do you do?" Lisa asked, already knowing the answer, and thinking the same thing as Jackson said what he did.

"Flashy high profile assassinations and government overthrows… The usual." Jackson said with ease.

"Interesting job choice… are you a spy?" Lisa continued with the amusing guessing game, just so she could laugh at her suggestions.

"No… I'm not a spy." Jackson said, looking like he was going to laugh.

"Are you laughing at my suggestion?" He raised an eyebrow as her, "because I think that's partially what your job requires. Especially if it's the high profile assassination part. You'd have to spy on someone to get to know their routine before you kill them."

Jackson scowled slightly, "Possibly, but I'm not a James Bond type of spy."

"I LOVE JAMES BOND!" Lisa grinned, "Anyways, ummm… so you're not part of the CIA because you're not the James Bond type of spy… And I bet you're not a hit man because you can't shoot worth shit…"

Jackson's mouth opened slightly, "How would you know that I can't shoot?"

"You just seem like more the cloak and dagger type. You stay in the shadows, and when the time is right, you stab the person you've been following to death." Lisa stated, unfazed by what she was saying.

Jackson stared at her, confusion flooding his crystalline blue eyes, "Indeed." He quickly regained professional composure and his eyes turned cold, "Well, as of right now, my business is all about you."

"I'm not a whore!" Lisa hissed. _Oh this is so much fun._ "Sure I find you intriguingly attractive, but I am no slut. So, if you're 'business' is all about me, go find some other defenseless damsel in distress to torture."

"It's not that kind of business." Jackson said with slight disgust in his voice, "I need you to make a phone call."

"Sure." Lisa said easily, "To where? Who? Why?"

"Charles Keefe ring a bell?" He was starting to smirk again.

_I really want to smack that smirk off his face. _"Yeah, he's the Secretary of Homeland Security. Everyone knows that. I'm not a complete idiot." Lisa retorted.

"Well, he's coming to your hotel, and I need you to change his room from 38-25 to 40-80." Jackson said calmly.

"And what if I don't want to?" Lisa asked.

"Then your dad dies." Jackson smirked slightly.

Lisa held back her laughter, "Kill my dad? I bet you don't even know where he is right now."

"Well, the last call I got said that he was sitting in front of the TV watching a comedy marathon and eating left over lasagna." Jackson said truthfully.

"That sounds like something my dad would do." Lisa smirked.

"My associate is sitting outside his house right now listening to a little smooth jazz as he sharpens his 12 inch KA-BAR… That's a knife, Lis'." Jackson smirked cockily.

"I know what a KA-BAR is. I'm not a complete idiot." _Yep, this is definitely going to turn out differently. Maybe I won't have to stab him with the pen. I kind of like his voice the way it is. But… I should really play along with his little scheme._ She frowned, "Did you do something to my dad?"

"No. and it will stay that way as long as you cooperate." Jackson scowled, then smirked.

_Like hell I will._ "We'll see what happens." Lisa said, "I do want to call my dad to make sure your idiot associate hasn't done something to him."

"He's a good dog. He only responds to his master's voice." Jackson growled.

"Well, I trust you, but I don't trust him. I want to call my dad right now or I'm not calling anybody else." Lisa glared at Jackson.

He scowled, "Your dime… Credit card?"

Lisa took out her wallet and kept her purse as far away from Jackson as possible. She ran her credit card through the air phone and called her dad's cell phone, "Hello?" He answered.

"Dad?"

"Lis'? Are you home already?"

"No, I'm on the air phone. Are you at home?"

"No. I'm at the neighbor's house. Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm – " Jackson grabbed the phone from her and hung it up.

"Did he sound healthy to you?" He sneered.

"Well, as healthy as my dad has ever sounded." Lisa smirked.

"I'm now going to call your hotel." He snatched Lisa's credit car away from her and ran it through the air phone.

"Excuse me." The blonde woman that Jackson had helped earlier came up to them.

_Oh god. Not her again. She likes to hit on Jackson… 1. She's OLD… 2. It makes me strangely jealous in a twisted way._ Lisa glared at her, as did Jackson. He definitely did NOT look pleased with the interruption.

"I need you to help me again." The blonde woman said.

"Sure." Jackson gave her an obviously fake smile.

_That old lady's going to come with the… Oh here she comes._ Lisa smiled as the nice old lady came up to her babbling about the Dr. Phil book Lisa had given her. "I'll just highlight my favorite part." Lisa glanced up at Jackson, and closed the book as soon as their eyes met.

"Oh, and if you could give me your address so I could return the favor." The old woman smiled.

"Sure." Lisa nodded. She opened the book again as soon as Jackson looked away. Lisa smirked to herself. _He's going to find this message interesting._ She gave the book back to the nice lady as soon as Jackson came towards his seat.

After she left, Jackson turned to Lisa, "I didn't want things to get complicated… I have to assume that she's going to read that."

"Read what?" Lisa almost smirked. _Here comes the head butt._ Jackson head butted her. "Oww…" She muttered as her world went black. She felt something strange before she completely lost consciousness. _Is Jackson stroking my cheek?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson laid Lisa's head on the pillow on the airplane wall. He brushed back his hair and wiped the blood from his forehead before anyone could notice what he had done. _I have to get that book._ He snatched Lisa's purse and put it in an overhead compartment. He then went towards the old lady's seat. _She's awake… Shit… Well, at least she's not reading that book._ He smirked as she started to fall asleep. The book was under the lady's chair, sticking out in the aisle slightly. _This is way too easy._ He walked past her chair and kicked the book further in to the aisle. Jackson quickly picked it up and turned back to his seat.

He opened the book and flipped through the pages to see the pathetic help message. His eyes widened at her message. _Jackson Rippner is the most attractive man that I have ever met. Even though he's dangerous, I'd still date him. This is the gospel truth._

He almost dropped the book. _What the hell is she playing at?_ He glanced at Lisa. _Does she suspect my buried, illogical attraction to her?_ He stared at her message. _Why didn't she write for help?_

For the next half hour, Jackson pondered over the note as he slowly scanned the rest of the Dr. Phil book for any sign of a help message. Soon there was some turbulence, and Lisa awoke.

"Oh god I have such a head ache." She said immediately, "Thanks a lot Jack." She sneered at him.

His eyes flashed at his shortened name and he held up the note in the book, "What's the meaning of this?" Lisa gave him a blank stare, "Tell me." He grit his teeth.

"I need to use the bathroom." Lisa said softly.

Jackson scowled at her and held out a cup, "It's the best I can do."

"Oh please." Lisa made a disgusted face, "Let me go, Jackson. Don't you trust me?"

Jackson frowned, "Alright, fine. I trust you." He stood.

"And I need my purse." Lisa stated.

"Heh. Not that much." Jackson growled.

_How can I get my purse from him… _Lisa smirked inwardly, "I need my purse Jackson. I have… something I need in my purse."

"Just go." Jackson moved to the side, "You are not getting your purse."

Lisa got right up in his face, "Fine. Then I'll just bleed all over the seat since you won't give me a tampon." Jackson's face started to turn a bit red. _YES! It always makes men uncomfortable when women talk about… that time of the month and the products that go with it._ "Just hand me my purse, I'll take out a tampon and be on my way. Would that be so hard?" Jackson started to stutter, which was very unlike him. Lisa smirked slightly. _So the real man in Jackson comes through._ "Well?"

"Fine." He took out her purse from the overhead compartment. Lisa quickly dug in her purse for a tampon.

She smiled at Jackson, "Thanks. You're a life saver." Then she laughed slightly, "That's ironic. You're a killer, yet I just caller you a life saver." She headed towards the lavatory. _Another opportunity to actually write a help message. _She smirked. _I will NOT be a victim. And toying with his mind is just too fun._


	3. The Lavatory

Aoi Dragon: HAHAHA! Mine is an evil laugh! (What's that a quote from? Not _Red Eye _or any other Cillian Murphy movie. :cough: Joss :cough:) :grin: Well, on to chapter 3. This will JUST be the lavatory scene and a little bit afterwards. This is Lisa's biggest opportunity to play with Jackson's head. It will be much more… romantic since I am a fan of _Red Eye_'s writer's pairing of Jackson and Lisa. YES they were paired BY Carl Ellsworth. So all the JxL fans out there are RIGHT! Boooyah! Jackson DOES care for Lisa in a strange and twisted way… THE WRITER SAID SO! Anyways, on to the chapter. R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lisa finally entered the lavatory, she spent a long time trying to come up with ways to disturb Jackson's male-driven, fact-based logic. _I should write that help message on the mirror._ She took the liquid soap and wrote **18F has a bomb**on the mirror. _Now… _She smirked. _I have a plan._

Lisa opened the door, and just as she suspected, Jackson was standing there, "I was wondering…" He saw the message on the mirror and shoved her back in to the lavatory, locking it behind them, "You're all worked up from being so creative. Breathe." He paused when he heard voices outside the lavatory, but once they faded, he removed his hand.

"I'm glad you moved your hand because when you said 'breathe' I really couldn't. Your hand was in the way." Lisa glared at him.

He glared right back, his eyes narrow slits, "I've just about had enough shit from you, Lis'. I don't know what you're planning…"

Lisa shrugged, "Nothing you wouldn't enjoy." She smirked at him then and he gave her a completely confused look, "I mean… YOU shoved me in to the smallest place on an airplane. Other than the message, you had no reason to do so… Unless…" Lisa's eyes narrowed as she stared at Jackson, "No… You don't have any emotions. You only care about yourself and your precious job." She sneered, "Just stop whoever's at my dad's house."

Jackson swung her around so that she was pinned against the wall opposite the sink, "I already have by twice intercepting these little communiqués…"

"The first one wasn't really a plea for help." Lisa gave him a sexy smirk.

His lips twitched, and he continued, "Well, if THIS message had fallen in to the hands of the by the book stewardess, she would have gone straight to the cock pit and we would have landed somewhere else, and if that happens Lis' our guy in the BMW's going to know about it. So do your dad a favor and stop gambling with his life." He looked down.

_And he discovers my scar. _Lisa thought, watching as his eyes changed from malice to concern.

"Did someone do that to you?"

Lisa clenched her jaw, "Maybe."

"Is that what this is about?" The concern in Jackson's eyes was fading.

Lisa noticed that some of Jackson's dark brown hair had fallen in front of his face. She brushed it out of the way, "Not exactly." She ran her fingers gently down his cheek.

Confusion filled his eyes as she did so, "What are you doing?"

Lisa stared at him, "Do you want to know why I'm such a loner?" She asked.

"Why." Jackson's eyes half closed as she continued to run her hands through his hair.

"It's because of men like him…" Lisa said sadly, "Like the man who gave me this scar. I don't trust men easily."

Jackson's eyes opened completely again, and he caught her hand gently, "And what about me?"

Lisa leaned in closer to him, "We are two of a kind, you and me. Two sides of the same coin. Yin and Yang." _And why am I saying this? … because… that's how I really feel… somehow… I love Jackson… _She leaned even closer and brushed her lips against him, but instantly recoiled to gauge his reaction. Jackson grabbed her by the back of the head and forcefully kissed her. Lisa made no protest. _As I thought._ She smirked slightly and kissed him back.

Jackson moved so that they would both stand straight against the wall, but Lisa was still pinned. He ran his hands through her tangled hair, taking on all the knots with his fingers. Lisa wanted more; Jackson wanted more; their kiss deepened. Finally Jackson pulled away. He glanced at the mirror and frowned, "This doesn't change anything." He half growled, half murmured.

"Jackson, I…" Lisa hesitated. _Should I tell him that I had that vision of this red eye before?_ She frowned. _No… He'd just think I was crazy._

Jackson stared at her and stroked her cheek gently, "When we get out of this, I may have to steal you."

Lisa smirked, "Well, you can't steal me, but I'll let you borrow me for the a short time…" Jackson's eyes narrowed, and she could see that he still wanted more from her, but was resisting. Lisa then smiled, "Or a long time."

Jackson half smiled, "This IS my last job, so I'll no longer be a manager after this."

Lisa bit her lip, "That's… kind of a problem." Jackson raised his eyebrows, "If you let me, I will sort things out with Keefe so you don't have to kill him or his family… I… don't want you to die if you fail…" She whispered.

"Who says I'm going to fail?" Jackson's eyes narrowed.

"I knew…" Lisa whispered, "Somehow I knew about all of this… Your plot against Keefe… My dad being your leverage… I knew." She sighed, "I don't know if it was a dream or a vision, but this is not the first time I've been on this exact red eye flight with you." Jackson opened and closed his mouth as Lisa continued, "I don't know how to explain it… Have you seen _Final Destination_?" She suddenly asked.

"No… I haven't had time to watch movies since I was a kid." Jackson scowled.

"In those movies the main character has a vision of how everyone is going to die…" Lisa said, "But then he or she cheats death and gets away from the situation…" Jackson gave her a strange look, "I know it sounds crazy, but that's kind of what happened to me. As soon as we get out of this lavatory, the head stewardess will say, 'Excuse me, this isn't a motel.' I'm not joking around." She bit her lip, "I've already told my dad about your plan long before I even saw you, and he is not at his house."

"I know that. My associate couldn't find him." Jackson growled.

"Well, I'm not telling you where he is." Lisa sneered, "But I also told Cynthia that whatever I say, she can not change Keefe's room to 4080, however, I am going to have his security sweep the room to make it look like Keefe is going to be up there. I may even persuade the security head to let Keefe make an appearance on the deck for a short time. Then your hit men in the yacht will think he's dead when they shoot that stinger missile in to the hotel."

Jackson's eyes were wide, "You've really thought through this."

"Well, I had some of my taxi ride and the end of my vision to think about what I would have done differently…"

"How did it end?" Jackson asked cautiously.

"Well, you were lying on the floor of my Dad's house with two puncture wounds, dozens of bruises and two bullet holes." Lisa smirked, "All except one bullet hole was MY doing."

Jackson smirked, "We are equals." He brushed a hand through her hair.

"All I know is that none of your injuries killed you… I just… killed your voice by ramming a pen in to your trachea." Lisa said slyly.

"That must have hurt." Jackson grimaced.

"Well, by the look in your eyes as I climbed over you, you were completely shocked and very much in pain." Lisa half laughed, "And then you came after me in a complete rage with that annoying blonde woman's crimson scarf around your neck. A word of advice… Don't wear that scarf… You looked girly with that on."

Jackson chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind if you stab me with a pen."

"I won't have to." Lisa smiled, "You have nothing over me. You can't kill Keefe, you can't kill my dad… Your mission was a failure from the start because someone sent me that vision."

"What were you like in the vision? Because I've noticed a complete personality change from when I followed you around for…"

"Eight weeks, I know. You followed me for eight weeks and you never saw me order anything but a fucking sea breeze." Lisa quoted the Jackson from her dream. She rubbed her neck, "I'm glad that you didn't have to almost choke me to death this time."

Jackson flinched slightly, "Well, I felt like it when I saw that message… Which reminds me…" Jackson turned to the mirror and started wiping the message off the glass, "Why did you write that anyway if you didn't need help?"

Lisa smiled deviously, "I just wanted to have our little tussle in here." Then Jackson Rippner did something almost no one had ever seen him do. He completely blushed. Lisa laughed, "You're so cute, Jackson. You're blushing over a comment like that?"

"Well, it does imply things." Jackson finished cleaning the mirror.

"I guess we should head back to our seats." Lisa murmured.

Jackson put his arms around her waist, "First…" He pinned her against the wall again and kissed her with a passion that neither had felt in the first kiss they had taken from each other.

Fiery passion flowed through both their bodies as their hands combed through the other's hair. Jackson pressed his body against hers so she could feel his warmth and excitement.

When they finally parted, Lisa smiled, "You are not like other men, Jackson Rippner."

"And you are unlike any woman I have ever encountered." Jackson smirked. He opened the lavatory door and let Lisa out first.

Before he could get to his seat, Jackson head the head flight attendant, "Excuse me." He paused and turned back to her, "This isn't a motel." Jackson had to hide his amazement at Lisa's prophecy come true.

He just smiled and said, "Sure." And walked slowly back to his seat. As he sat down he whispered to Lisa, "You were right. She said exactly what you said she'd say."

"I know. I heard her." Lisa smirked.

"No pens?"

Lisa smiled, "No pens… As long as you don't head butt me again."

Jackson smiled, "I promise. Now we still have to make that phone call."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Alright fine. I told you already that…"

"Yeah, my mission is already a failure. I just want you to make it look like you changed Keefe's room. I'll walk you through it as you talk to Cynthia." He said, "You HAVE to 'change' the room, otherwise I'm dead as soon as I get off this plane. Make the call, Lis'."


	4. Landing the Plane

Aoi Dragon: One thing I don't get about some red eye fics… Where does it say that Jackson wears glasses? I know it's a fic, but I just can't see Jackson wearing glasses. Sure it makes him look like Dr. Crane… and Crane is cool and all, but CILLIAN MURPHY DOES NOT WEAR GLASSES! Nor does he wear colored contacts. That's his real eye color and he does not wear glasses… I've only seen him wear glasses as Dr. Crane. None of his other characters wear glasses. I also know for a fact that he does not wear contacts. I've done my research on Cilly. Unless I missed something REALLY important in the movie, I have never seen Cillian wear glasses other than for his part as Crane. Anyways… that's my rant… I just wanted to ask all of the people out there, other than making him look like Crane, where do the glasses come from? Anyways, on to the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia."

"Cynthia, it's Lisa."

"Hey you. I guess you still need that favor, huh?"

"Yeah. It's what I talked to you about before…" Lisa trailed off slightly, glancing at Jackson, who nodded for her to continue.

"You mean that there is some guy sitting right next to you asking you to change Keefe's room to 40-80?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, not exactly, anymore. The plan has changed." Lisa explained, "We need to make it look like you changed Keefe's room. I need you to pull up the file and change it so that if anybody has hacked in to our system…" She glanced suspiciously at Jackson. He rolled his eyes and gave her a slight smirk, "They'll think we changed Keefe's room."

"But you told me never to make that change."

"You can give the security the keys to 38-25 instead of 40-80." Lisa said, "Since I've known about this plan from the beginning, it's kind of ruined it for Jackson."

"Jackson? Is that the guy's name?"

Lisa smirked, "Yes. Now that we've established who Jackson is, let's move on. Could you pull up the file… We're kind of crushed on time."

"Yes, I know." Cynthia said as there was typing sounds in the background. After a few moments Cynthia said, "Ok. It's changed. But, Lisa, how are we going to show the terrorist guys that Keefe is actually visually in that room?"

Lisa smirked, "It's one of my more brilliant ideas." Jackson glared at her, wanting some credit as well, "Jackson helped smooth out the plan, of course." With his credit given to him, Jackson smiled and straightened his jacket, "When Keefe's security arrive, have them do a sweep of the room, as if Keefe is going to stay there. Say that it's a special request from me because we need to have the decoy. Also, ask if Keefe can make a very short appearance in the room. If he can't, I think the security sweep will be enough." Lisa glanced at Jackson from confirmation.

"The hit men I hired are all brawns and no brains." Jackson smirked.

"Ok." Cynthia said on the other end of the phone, "I'll do all that. I hope this works, Lis'. I'd really hate to see anybody hurt."

"Well, if this fails, the only person that will be hurt would be Jackson… I think. But let's not worry about that." Lisa licked her lips, "I'll call as soon as I get to the airport to explain everything to the Keefe party. Or maybe it will be Jackson explaining everything… I'm not sure. Be brave, Cynthia, and don't take any shit from anybody, you got it?"

"Alright Lis'. I'll see you in less than an hour." Cynthia hung up.

Jackson checked his watch, "4:43 AM. Close. We made it, but that was really close."

Lisa took his hand in hers, "I hope this works, Jackson. I don't want anybody to get hurt much less killed over this."

Jackson smiled, "Don't worry, Lis'. If anything happens, I'll deal with it my way."

"And what exactly IS your way?" Lisa asked cautiously.

Jackson's eyes gleamed, "You'll just have to see for yourself."

Lisa pursed her lips, "Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean you can do everything your way."

At the mention of their kiss, Jackson leaned towards her and brushed her lips with his, "Don't worry. It won't be… too violent." He gave her a half grin.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "I think I know you a little better than that, Jack." His eyes flashed at his shortened name which made Lisa smirk, "Temper temper, Jackson. That's the one thing you have to keep in check. After all, in my vision you almost killed me… several times."

Jackson flinched and kissed her hand, "Well, I will do my best to stay with my male-driven, fact-based logic and not let my emotions take control."

Lisa smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks."

They were both quiet for a while until Jackson finally spoke softly, "How did it happen… the scar?"

Lisa paused as the plane started the landing procedures. Her grip tightened slightly on Jackson's hand as the horrible nightmare of the day she was raped flashed through her mind. Lisa shivered and whispered, "It… happened in a parking lot… in the middle of the day…" She looked at Jackson to see that his eyes reflected several emotions at the same time: Anger, sadness, compassion. Lisa continued slowly, "He held some kind of knife to my throat the whole time he…"

Jackson nodded, understanding what had happened, "You don't have to say any more, Lis'." He hugged her gently.

"Ever since then…" Lisa murmured, "I've been telling myself one thing over and over… that… it would never happen again… that I'd NEVER ever be a victim to any man again."

Jackson ran a hand through her hair, "Maybe that's why you had that vision." He smiled, "It made you a stronger person."

Lisa smiled, "Actually, the you in the vision made me a stronger person… Just knowing that I have the strength to defend myself against men of your strength gave me the courage to stand up to you this time around."

Jackson smirked, "Well, I can't say I'm completely pleased with the turn out. I lost one thing, but I gain another. I guess it worked out… unless the company decided to kill me."

"And what exactly IS this 'company' you keep talking about?" Lisa asked, "As far as I can tell, the vagueness of the word 'company' is not very threatening at all."

Jackson sighed, "I can not reveal everything to you, but let's just say that my company has organized many of the assassinations of important people, especially here in the United States. For example: Abraham Lincoln, JFK, and Martin Luther King Jr. just to name a few."

Lisa shuddered, "That's horrible. What about 9/11?"

Jackson ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know about that one, but the company has branches all around the world, so it could have easily been their doing."

"That's… terrible." Lisa's lower lip quivered.

"At least I'm retiring." Jackson said with slight reassurance in his voice, "I won't have the company perks and protections that I have now, but… With all that I've learned over the years I could take on and qualify for many other jobs, including yours."

"How many languages do you speak?" Lisa eyed him.

"French, Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, Arabic, a little Dutch and Chinese and of course English." Jackson smirked, "I bet that's more than you have."

Lisa laughed, "I had to learn many languages for my job. Although I didn't learn Russian, I speak Chinese quite well and I also speak a little Hebrew and Swedish. All the other languages you mentioned I learned. Although I think I've forgotten my Dutch."

Jackson chuckled slightly, "You'd make a good company manager. Other than your complex with taking lives, you'd be right at the top with me if not above me."

"Is that a compliment I hear from Jackson Rippner?" Lisa smiled.

Jackson laughed softly, "Yep. That it is." The plane finally pulled up to the gate and stopped. The aisle was completely crowded, so Jackson and Lisa stayed seated until the people moved aside, "How about we run by Starbuck, pick up a couple of lattes and kill… fifteen… maybe twenty minutes… what do you say?"

"As long as I can call to the Lux to tell Keefe's security what's going on." Lisa said, "They're going to have to have Keefe go in to hiding for a while."

Jackson nodded. The crowd of people had thinned and he stood to get Lisa's carry on, "I will also go with you to the hotel afterwards so I can explain exactly what happened and maybe shed some light on the why question."

"Oh!" Lisa exclaimed, "By the way, your battery on your cell phone is low, and it doesn't get reception in the airport. We're going to have to use mine."

Jackson growled, slightly annoyed, "Stupid phone service."

Lisa smirked, "I guess some of your company's 'perks' aren't even as good as mine."

"Let's get out of this plane." Jackson hissed, "I just have a bad feeling."

"When you have a bad feeling, I get worried." Lisa glanced around cautiously. There weren't many people left in the airplane. There was a short burly guy in the back struggling to reach the upper compartment so he could close it, and that annoying blonde woman seemed to be waiting for Jackson to come past.

Lisa decided to walk in front of Jackson and she heard the blonde woman stop him and say, "My name's Sheila, at the Hilton." She said in her flirty voice.

Lisa spun around and glared at the annoying woman, "Mine." She growled as she confidently placed a kiss, which was returned, on Jackson's lips.

The blonde woman's face saddened, "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Lisa took Jackson's hand and tugged him the rest of the way out of the plane, "I really don't like that woman."

"Do you want me to kill her for you?" Jackson smirked.

"No that's ok. She's not even worth killing." Lisa snorted.

Jackson took a quick look over his shoulder as they walked towards the airport mall. He whispered in Lisa's ear, "I think we're being followed." Lisa was going to glance back, but Jackson's hand stopped her immediately, "Don't look you idiot." He hissed, "That's the WORST thing you could do. Here's a piece of advice: If someone's following you, and you know it, quicken your pace and get to a crowded place ASAP."

"Wow. When did you become my mother?" Lisa said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Lisa." Jackson growled, "I'm starting to think the guy following us is a hit man, and if he figured out that we've fixed the whole Keefe job, he won't hesitate to kill both of us." Lisa stiffened slightly, "We just have to play it cool until I get the phone call that 40-80 has been taken out." Jackson frowned, "You may not be able to call your hotel beforehand. Sorry, Lis'."

"I need coffee." Lisa grumbled loudly, "I haven't slept since you head butted me."

Jackson smirked, "We're almost there." He leaned towards her ear again, "I may be able to figure something out so you can call the Lux and talk to Keefe's security."

"Thanks, Jackson." Lisa smiled slightly, "I would kiss you, but that might not go over well with Mr. Killer."

Jackson smirked, "Oh how disappointing."

Starbucks came in to view, and Lisa knew that everything that had happened in her vision would turn out much differently.


	5. Not Again

Aoi Dragon: I just came up with the most awesome idea. Heh heh. There are so many things that could have happened in _Red Eye_ and didn't… Like this romance between Jackson and Lisa. But, eventually I'll have a surprise for you. Muahahahaha! Enjoy the chapter and remember to R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Starbucks, Lisa and Jackson ordered their drinks and sat down to wait as the workers made them.

Lisa leaned forward, "Is Mr. Killer still watching us?"

Jackson stealthily glanced around them, "I don't see him. This is not good. This hit man is better than I thought."

"Should I risk calling the Lux?" Lisa asked.

Their drinks were called and Jackson went to get them, "You could try. We may have lost him in the crowd." Jackson said as he sat down again.

Lisa took her cell phone from her purse and quickly dialed the Lux Atlantic, "Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia."

"Cynthia, put me through to Keefe's room."

"Lisa? You're back?"

"Yeah, and I need to talk to Keefe's security."

"They did do a sweep of room 40-80, just like you asked. They thought that having a decoy room was an excellent idea and are now going to request that at all the hotels they go to." Cynthia said quickly, "They also let Keefe and his family in to that room for a few minutes. They're in 38-25 now, safe and sound."

Lisa sighed with relief, "Then I don't have to say anymore. I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon." And Lisa hung up. She turned and grinned at Jackson, "Everything is going perfectly."

Jackson smirked and sipped his coffee, "Good. You know, you'd make an excellent manager."

"You've told me that already." Lisa giggled a little.

"RIPPNER! YOU BASTARD!" They both heard a voice and a gun shot. There were screams all over the airport.

Lisa felt an immense pain in her chest. She saw Jackson's eyes go wide and his mouth say, "NO!" He dove across the table towards her.

_I'm dying… _Lisa thought. _I've been shot…_ As her vision blurred, she heard another gun shot and felt some weight collapse on her. _Jackson's been killed too. This is all my fault… All… my… fault._ Everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa jerked awake to turbulence. _What the…_ Her head hurt, "Oww…" She glanced next to her. There was Jackson. He was reading the Dr. Phil book.

He saw that she was awake and help up the book with her message in it, "What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

Lisa read it, "Jackson Rippner is the most attractive man that I have ever met. Even though he's dangerous, I'd still date him. This is the gospel truth." Her eyes narrowed. _What's going on?_ Her head pounded again and she groaned.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Suck it up." He glared at her, "Why did you write this in the book? Why not plead for help from the stupid people on this plane who have no clue what's happening between us."

"Shut up…" Lisa hissed, "Just shut the hell up, Jack."

Jackson's eyes flashed and he gripped her throat, "Never EVER call me that." He growled.

Lisa shrugged, "Whatever you say, Jack." His hand tightened slightly, "If you still want me to make that call, I suggest that you let me go." Lisa choked out.

"Damn you woman." Jackson let her go and straightened his suit coat, "Stop avoiding my question. WHY DID YOU WRITE THIS?"

Lisa sighed, "Because it's true." Jackson's eyes widened. Lisa smirked, "Sure, you're attractive enough, but with the situation we are in, I don't think a relationship will work out… Unless we want to get killed by…" Her eyes darted around and she whispered, "The hit man your company sent to keep an eye on you."

Jackson stiffened, "How would you know?"

_Oh god. He's more stupid than I thought._ "Do you recognize anyone else on this flight? Any… enemies that you'd want to avoid?" Lisa asked.

Jackson glared at her, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I don't want to die and I'm pretty sure you don't want to die." Lisa sneered.

"What do you know?" Jackson's eyes narrowed.

"I need to use the bathroom." Lisa said suddenly. _Yeah. We'll make plans in there. It's very private, even though it's a bit small._

"Best I can do." Jackson held up a cup.

"Jackson, you are a failure when it comes to being courteous to women. And you will be writ down a failure for all eternity if you don't let me use the bathroom." _Sure the tampon thing was funny the first time around, but this is just starting to piss me off._

Jackson growled at her and said, "Alright, I trust you." He stood and let her out.

Lisa didn't even care about her purse. She just whispered in Jackson's ear in a taunting sing-song voice, "I know something you don't know." And she fled to the lavatory. _Whew. That was close._

"Excuse me… You in line?" It was the young girl, Rebecca.

"Yeah." Lisa replied.

Rebecca glanced back at Jackson, who was hovering by their seats and glaring at Lisa, "Is that guy bothering you?"

Lisa smiled slightly, "Not really. He is just a very threatening looking guy when he wants to be. Other times he's all charm and chivalry."

"Well, if he is bothering you, I could take him out in a New York minute." Rebecca smirked.

Lisa giggled, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." The lavatory door opened and there stood the hit man. Lisa held back a gasp as he pushed passed her. Lisa rushed in to the lavatory, locked the door and collapsed. _Oh god. I haven't been that scared since my first vision of Jackson. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What will we do? I've screwed everything up because I wanted to be in control. I didn't want to be the victim. I have to change this…_ Lisa frowned to herself. _I won't kiss Jackson. I care more about our lives than some twisted relationship that would never work._ Lisa stood and washed her hands. Then she smirked and wrote **HELP** on the mirror. _I have to get him in here some how._ She then opened the lavatory door.

"I was wondering…" Jackson saw her message and tackled her, locking the door behind her.

Lisa spit on his hand and he recoiled with disgust on his face, "I'm not going to scream. That help message was for you anyways." She shifted in to a sitting position as Jackson rubbed his hand on his suit coat.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled.

"We need to talk." Lisa said confidently. Jackson's eyes narrowed. Lisa sighed, "I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I know two ways things can happen during the rest of this flight and after it. You can get the shit pummeled out of you or we can both get shot at Starbucks. Either way, you fail… although I've already made sure that your mission fails."

"What?" His hand was at her throat this time, "What have you done?"

Lisa coughed, "You're choking me." Jackson let go instantly, "There is a hit man following you on this plane to make sure you don't make the job personal… Although I think it's a little late seeing as you have feelings for the victim… aka… me." Lisa blushed slightly.

Jackson's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "How would you know that?"

Lisa sighed, "Your eyes tell no lies, Jack."

Jackson's eyes flashed, but he did nothing but growl at her, "What have I told you about that name?"

Lisa waved it off, "Now that we've gotten all of that sorted out, you, Mr. Perfect Manager, and I need to come up with a plan to fake Keefe's death."

"Fake?" Jackson hissed, "Why would we need to fake Keefe's death? Why not just kill him like I planned in the first place?"

"Because I don't want him to die either." Lisa glared at Jackson.

"Well, then your Dad dies." Jackson said simply.

"Yeah, if you knew where he was." Lisa smirked.

"You bitch." Jackson raised his hand to slap her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lisa stared at him with no fear in her eyes, which did make Jackson stop his attack. Lisa smirked again, "I've known about your plan from the very beginning. So, I called the Lux and told them everything and I called my Dad and told him everything. You have very little chance of succeeding in this mission, Jackson." Her blouse slipped off of her shoulder, revealing her scar.

Jackson's eyes widened, "Did someone do that to you?" He asked softly.

Lisa shivered, and replaced her blouse in its proper position, "Yes, but it was two years ago." She smirked, "It was the one thing you missed, I think."

"That and that you have had visions of the future." Jackson glared at her.

"I've had two. One when I fell asleep in a taxi and another when you knocked me out." Lisa shuddered at the first one, "In the first vision you had almost complete control over me." She smirked, "And yet you still failed. In the second vision, we let our emotions over power our logic and that ended in both of our deaths. So… it kind of sucked either way for you."

Jackson sighed and busied himself with cleaning off the mirror, "Well, our jobs are a lot alike, Lis'. If we don't get the job done, our customers are not happy and our lives go to shit."

Lisa nodded in agreement, "So we have to figure out something. I know what Mr. Killer looks like, and we may be able to escape him."

Jackson threw the Kleenexes in the garbage, "So what are we going to do?"

"You're the manager. Figure something our." Lisa said.

Jackson glared at her, "You're the one that screwed all of this up. You're going to have to help me."

"Fine." Lisa glared right back at him.

"Good." He opened the lavatory door, "Let's go. We can plan back at our seats." Lisa hesitated, and then nodded. Jackson glanced around for the hit man Lisa had mentioned. _There he is._ Jackson saw the man. _Good he's sleeping. That idiot._

"Excuse me." A stewardess stopped him, "This isn't a motel."

"Sure." Jackson said absently as he walked back to his seat.


	6. Plans

Aoi Dragon: Ok… I don't really have a plan for this chapter. I'm just going with the flow of my thoughts… And I'm listening to music, so my mind will trail off and it'll take me longer than I hoped to update. Lisa's sarcasm will lessen, but I will still try to keep it up with the amusing parts. If there are any jumps in the subject, blame my music… because it's in a different language (it's easier to concentrate on English when you're listening to non-English music.)…. So… Enjoy the chapter… I hope. R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa had grabbed the Frankenstein monster pen from the head phone teenager that had been drawing some kind of freaky creature before falling asleep. _I'll explain to Jackson my plan. Since the first vision ended up better than the second, I should imitate that vision and not the second._

Jackson sat down in his seat and straightened his jacket, "I saw him. He's sleeping. That fucker." He smirked, "Now, let's discuss how we are NOT going to die."

"Well, in my first vision, you were the only one pummeled, so I thought we'd imitate that one." Lisa said softly.

"And what will happen?" Jackson asked cautiously. He obviously wasn't fond of the idea of getting pummeled.

"Well, just before the seatbelt sign goes off, I stab you with a Frankenstein pen." Jackson was about to interject, but Lisa held up a hand, already knowing what he was going to say, "That was in the vision, you know. I won't actually do that." Jackson heaved a sigh of relief, "You have to have cat-like reflexes to grab the pen before it goes in to your neck and hold it there until you get in to the lavatory. Then you can 'pull' it out. You'll have to make sure to cover the wound with your hand so people think you're still wounded. And, so you can have your hands free grab that annoying blonde woman's crimson scarf." Jackson surprisingly continued to listen patiently, "You're going to have to do some running after that. You're going to also have to find a way to get to my Dad's house. I'll meet you a block away from my house on the corner, probably in a navy blue SUV."

Jackson leaned back in his seat, "Sounds like a plan." He smirked, "You sound like a company manager."

"Yeah, well, my plan is for exactly the opposite as most if not all of yours." Lisa retorted, "My plan is to save lives, not destroy them."

"You know, Lis', after following you for eight weeks, I really did not want to go through with this job." Jackson murmured.

"I know." Lisa smiled, "I kind of clued in to that in my second vision." She blushed slightly, "Which I won't tell you about until after this whole ordeal."

"Fine by me." Jackson ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't want to be killed today."

"Ok. So you'll follow my lead?" Lisa asked with a bit of doubt in her voice. _Knowing Jackson, he prefers to be in control._

To Lisa's surprise Jackson sighed, "If I have to. You seem to know much more about what's going on than I do. As much as I hate giving up my control over this situation, I'm going to have to trust you."

"Wow, Jack. I didn't expect that." Lisa smirked as Jackson glared at her for using his shortened name, "I still have to make that call, don't I?"

Jackson's eyes narrowed, "Just to make it realistic. We had at one point in time the Lux's computers tapped. So you are going to change Keefe's room on the computer even if you don't change it in the keys."

"I hadn't thought of that." Lisa smiled, "You know, Jackson, we work better together than against each other, especially when it's for the greater good."

"And what exactly is defined at 'good?'" Jackson challenged with a slight smirk.

"Well, I guess it all depends on your opinion of right and wrong." Lisa countered, "In this case, we are working together so you can fake getting your job done; we're also working together so no one gets killed. As far as I'm concerned, that's working for the greater good."

Jackson pursed his lips, "Make the call, then."

"Fine, I will." Lisa picked up the phone and then realized that Jackson had pocketed her credit card, "I need my credit card, please. Don't make me go digging in your jacket to get it."

Jackson smirked and produced the small plastic card, "Your dime." He smirked.

Lisa ran the card through the phone and dialed the Lux Atlantic. Cynthia answered, "Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia."

"Cynthia, it's Lisa." Lisa glanced around to make sure the hit man wasn't watching, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Lisa. Anything."

"Well, do you remember when I spoke about Keefe's room?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to fake… I mean make the change."

"So you want me to fake making the change to Keefe's room? Why?"

_Uhg… She is so new at this. She can be so clueless sometimes._ Lisa sighed, "One word: Hacked."

"OOOOOHHH. I get it." Cynthia had a revelation, "I'll do that right now." There was a pause for a second and she came back, "Alright, I changed Keefe's room on the computer, but I will still give him the keys to 38-25. Anything else, Lis'?"

"I need you to explain to the security exactly what's going on." Lisa said, "And it needs to be exactly down to the detail. I'll be back at the hotel by 6 AM hopefully and I and maybe another will be there to enlighten them on the situation."

"Ok, Lisa. You know, I knew something fishie was going on when your call got cut off the first time." Cynthia said, "Did your premonition come true?"

"Pretty much." Lisa glanced at Jackson who was giving her a signal to wrap up the phone call, "Listen, Cynthia, I have to go. You know exactly what to do. I'll see you later."

"Bye Lis'." Cynthia hung up.

"Well, that was close." Jackson sighed with relief, "Your Cynthia is a very compliant woman."

Lisa smirked, "Even though she's new to the job, I think she'll work out just fine when she has more experience… We just changed our computer system, so everyone in the hotel is a bit confused on how everything works. That's why I've been doing overtime during the past two weeks."

Jackson nodded, "I know."

Lisa laughed slightly, "Of course you do. You followed me for eight weeks…" Then her eyes narrowed a bit, "Isn't that over doing it a little?"

Jackson clenched his jaw, "The better you know your accomplice, the more compliant they'll be." He then smirked, "Although because I didn't know about that… scar… I missed a very important part of your personality. That and you had two visions warning us of how things could turn out."

"I'm just full of surprises." Lisa smiled.

Jackson glanced back to where the hit man was, "Shit." He hissed, "He's awake now. You've made the call, so act the way you would have if you knew that Keefe and his family were doomed."

"Silent treatment." Lisa smirked. She then laid her head against the airplane wall and watched the sunrise.

It was only a few moments before the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom, "Flight attendants, prepare for landing."

Jackson smirked and said in his cold voice, "Once we land you and I can go by Starbucks, grab a couple of lattes, kill 15… 20 minutes until I get the call that Keefe has been taken care of. Then we'll go our separate ways. Once I'm out of your line of sight, I'll call of Mr. Killer from outside Dad's and you're free to run around screaming… call your Dad… tell him to run to the neighbor's…" That's when it dawned on him. _Joe's been at his neighbor's house this whole time! I should've thought of that earlier!_ "Does that sound good to you?"

"Whatever you say." Lisa said in a passive, defeated voice.

"What? No questions?" Jackson cocked an eyebrow.

Lisa turned to him and he could see the faked utter defeat in her eyes, "Where have they gotten me so far?"

Jackson almost smirked. _She's good._ "Best question you've asked all night." He sat back, trying to resist smiling as Lisa looked out the window again.

The plane landed and everyone, except Lisa started applauding the captain. Lisa was just staring blankly out the window as the plane was taxied to its gate, "It happened in a parking lot… the scar…" Jackson's head swung towards her in an instant at the mention of her scar, "Two years ago… In the middle of the day…" Lisa voice trembled slightly, "He held a knife to my throat the whole time… Ever since then I've been trying to convince myself of one thing over and over." She let Jackson see the pen she held, and he knew that it was almost time to carry out their plan.

"That it was beyond your control?" Jackson asked steadily.

"No." Lisa looked him square in the eye, "That it would never happen again."

The seatbelt sign flashed with a ding and Jackson glanced up. Quick as lightning, Lisa lunged in to stab him with the pen. Jackson caught it just as the pen started pressing against his skin. He rasp gasped as Lisa crawled over him.

Lisa decided that there was no need to take Jackson's cell phone this time around. Both Keefe and her Dad were safe. Jackson caught her by the ankle and she glanced back to kick him. She saw the fake pure rage in his eyes and almost smirked. _He is good._ She kicked him. _Sorry…_ And was able to stand and run to the front of the plane, "Sorry I have a flight to catch." She said so the other passengers would move the hell over.

Jackson followed her and entered the lavatory where he examined the ink mark on his throat. There was a little blood, which would be good for the effects they had been looking for to trick the hit man. He pretended to tear the pen out and threw it to the floor. Covering his tiny wound, Jackson made his way to the front of the plane to try to catch up to Lisa. However, that little girl tripped his with her duffel bag. He glared back at her, making sure she couldn't see that he wasn't actually wounded. Jackson scrambled to his feet again, covering his neck and grabbed at the crimson scarf that belonged to the annoying blonde lady. He wrapped the feminine scarf around his neck to hide the non-existent hole in his trachea.

As he exited, he heard the blonde lady yell, "HEY that's my scarf! I thought you liked me! I wouldn't stab you with a pen!"

_But I want to kill you because people like you don't deserve to live._ Jackson thought to himself, but he knew his mission. _Chase Lisa. Follow her until she makes her inevitable escape and then meet her near her father's house._ His cell phone vibrated. He quickly picked it up, but didn't say anything.

"Rippner, you ok? That bitch stabbed you with a pen." It was not the voice of his assassin outside the Reisert house. It was the hit man from the plan.

Jackson pressed on his Adam's apple to make his rasping sound convincing, "I'll handle the Reisert bitch. She made the call and changed Keefe's room. I'm just going to finish the job."

"Don't make this personal now, Jack."

Jackson wanted to wring the guy's neck for calling him that, but he kept his cool, "She won't get away." And hung up.

Jackson the saw Lisa pretending to read a magazine. She had taken off the top part of her two piece blouse. A smirk twitched on her lips when she saw him because he knew that the blonde lady's scarf made him look very feminine. But Jackson didn't really care at the moment and he charged Lisa. She took off running through the airport. She finally made her escape on the monorail to the other part of the airport.

"Now the action begins." Jackson muttered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: I guess this chapter came out pretty well… This story is coming to a close. It will only cover the plot of _Red Eye_. No sequels attached. SORRY. However, my faithful readers may be rewarded in the last chapter. I'm not sure what that's going to be like yet. Just so's everyone knows, I do LOTS of research and character studies… I almost thought of trying to psychoanalyze Jackson… which would have actually been VERY hard because I'm not a Psych. Major. Although I did take a Psych. Class this year. I think this story turned in to a humorous action/adventure drama… And… no… death will not stalk Lisa or Jackson because neither died in her first vision (that is… according to Carl Ellsworth, Jackson does not die in the end… he was even thinking of writing a sequel… but that's just a rumor, and I highly doubt it will happen… Cillian Murphy does not like to reprise rolls…. Unless Jackson has a drastic change in character, there will be no Jackson and thus the sequel may not be worth seeing if all you liked in _Red Eye _was Cillian Murphy. Heh heh. But who knows.). Again… Please R&R. THANK YOU!


	7. Final

Aoi Dragon: Shit! MY FUCKING LAP TOP CRASHED! I don't know if I lost everything or what. :grumbles: I want to stab that thing with a pen, but I don't think that'll get it working again. Now I'm on a crappy computer so all my fans don't have to wait another second for an update. Enjoy. I'm probably going to type this over a few broken hours since I started this chapter so late at night… 1 AM. Well, enjoy the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson took the long way. He didn't have time to bother waiting for another monorail that would not arrive for another hour. He found an exit. _It'll do._ He scanned for a parked car. _Bingo._ He smirked as he found the car he was supposed to take back to company headquarters. Now, he had other ideas.

The keys for the car were under one of the windshield wipers, almost hidden from sight at a first glance. However, Jackson's keen eyes caught the silver glint that could easily be confused with the reflection of the glass. He grabbed the keys and drove off to meet Lisa at the designated check point.

His cell phone vibrated. Jackson grabbed for it and croaked, "Rippner."

"Boss, you sound terrible." Said a man on the other line.

"Got stabbed with a fucking pen." Jackson growled, trying to make sure his voice sounded as horrible as possible. _Shit it hurt._ " Is the job done?"

"Yep." Came the reply, "Whole thing blown to smithereens. I don't think ANYONE could have survived that."

"Mission complete." Jackson rasped, "Go about your business and await my next call."

"Yessir." There was a pause, "Boss, I think you should go after that bitch and teach her a lesson not to fuck with you."

Jackson made an attempted laugh, then started coughing, "I was just thinking the same thing." He hung up as he turned the corner on to Blossom Palms Lane. There on the corner was the blue SUV that Lisa had described to him. _She actually stole a vehicle._ Jackson smirked. He parked across from the SUV and got out. Simultaneously, Lisa stepped out of her car.

"Well, so far it's working." Lisa said, "Did you get the call?"

"Yes." Jackson nodded, "They said that the room was completely demolished and that no one could survive that explosion."

Lisa cocked her head to the side, "Were you followed?"

"I should ask you the same question." Jackson scowled, "I'm a professional, Lis'. Following someone is MY job."

"Well, then, who's that?" Lisa pointed to a large black Hummer making its way down Blossom Palms Lane.

Jackson gawked slightly, "Trackers!" He shuddered, "Those are the worst. The company must have found out. Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Ummm… What are Trackers?" Lisa questioned.

"They're a mix of both the managerial job and a hit man. They also get specialized training in surveillance and arms usage."

"What will they do if they capture us?" Lisa asked.

Jackson grimaced, "You REALLY don't want to know that. It is inhuman and extremely brutal. It includes things worse than death… And then death."

"So… we're in deep shit?" Lisa shuddered, already knowing the answer,

Jackson gave a slight nod, "We need to abandon these cars. Which neighbor's house is your Dad at?"

Lisa hesitated for a second. _This is WAY too different._ "Behind our house."

"I'll do a round-about. You… just run." Jackson turned away, then turned back, "Lis'…" But she was already gone. Jackson took another glance at the black Hummer. _I am in deep fucking shit. They know the meddling we did, and I am as good as dead. I can't let them find Lisa._ He took off sprinting in to the closest yard. He rounded the house and slinked his way through the back yard. Between houses he took a quick glance towards the street to make sure the coast was clear and then sprinted to the next yard.

He reached Joe Reisert's house quickly and waited before attempting to cross the street. Jackson slid along the side of the house and suddenly froze. _They're at his house._ He heard the Trackers' fire and brimstone assault on the house to bring out anyone inside. _Good thing there is no one inside. _Jackson sighed slightly. He heard the ratta-tat of machine guns. _Ok… I think they're overdoing it just a little bit. Fire is enough. If there was anyone in there, they would be very VERY dead right now._ Jackson took a glance at the burning house, shattered windows, demolished door, the ashes flying up to the heavens. _I have to get to Lisa. Now!_ Jackson waited for another second before bolting down three more houses and then across the street, back tracking to the house Lisa and her father should be at.

When he arrived, he stopped cold in his tracks. His eyes wide at what he was seeing, "You thought you could deceive us, Rippner?" A sly smile came from the man, a Tracker.

Jackson could have shot back some snide remark, but decided against it. _I don't want to die._ "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He growled.

The man laughed, "Lance. I know you have heard of me." He boasted, "I'm famous."

"Famous for your brutal ways of torture." Jackson sneered.

"My favorite, especially with the women, is raping them to death, eating their flesh and then sewing their skin in to clothing. And that's only when I'm in a good mood." Lance snickered.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Jackson tried to keep a straight face.

Lance smirked, "Like you, my favorite weapon is a knife, preferably a KA-BAR. Although I'm not as bad as you when it comes to firearms." He twirled a bloody blade, "You know, I use to have a nick name back in high school. "The Impaler" they called me. I'm very sure you had some… problems with nick names too, JACK Rippner."

Jackson's face contorted to pure rage, but it disappeared instantly and his facial features resumed their cold, stoic nature, "What have you done to them?"

"Oh you mean Miss Reisert, her father and the neighbors?" Lance raised his eyebrows, then smirked, "Nothing. Yet. Just a little reconfiguration and demonstration on the neighborly dog of what I'd do to them if they weren't compliant." He held up a fragment of dog fur. Jackson's eyes widened in horror, "If you would like to see the rest, I can show you what's left of it."

"You're insane." Jackson hissed.

"There is a very thin line between insanity and brilliance, Rippner." Lance snickered, "I just walk the edge of the knife."

_I have to act fast, but I'm unarmed._ Jackson wished he had Lisa's ability to improvise. He glanced around quickly. _Nothing. I can't use ANYTHING. This yard is completely useless._ He glared back at Lance, "So, you've come to finish us off?"

Lance smirked, "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun. You see, we have been watching you for a while now. We know that you have…" Lance grimaced and spat out, "feelings… for this Reisert bitch. I thought I'd force you to watch her die slowly. Of course, first I'll kill the neighbors, then her father, then the bitch herself. You will be last."

Jackson continually tried to keep his anger in check, but he was losing, "You fucking bastard."

"Hmmm… I hadn't thought of that." Lance rubbed his chin, "An excellent idea, Rippner. Fuck the Mrs. and the bitch."

Jackson was at the end of his rope. All hell broke lose; he attacked, swinging his right hand to connect with Lance's jaw. A black aerosol can fell out of Lance's pocket, but Jackson thought nothing of it. He kicked Lance in the stomach several times before backing away slightly, trying to calm himself.

Lance started laughing, "That felt good." He sat up and wiped the blood from his jaw, "It's my turn." He said in a sing-song voice. He charged Jackson with the KA-BAR in hand. Jackson, being the smaller and more nimble of the two men dodged potentially lethal blows and came away with a few scratches, "You're good. I knew you would be. But, can you dodge this?" Lance rammed the knife in to Jackson's right side.

Jackson gasped and swore, "Fuck…"

Lance withdrew the knife and licked off some of the blood, "Mmmm… Sweet for the outside yet spicy on the inside. Not to bad for a manager." Lance attacked again. Jackson ducked and rammed his elbow in to Lance's stomach.

_The aerosol can._ Jackson thought. He glanced around for it. During the fight the can had rolled further in to the yard. _Shit._ Jackson then saw out of the corner of his eye the glint of a knife. He dodged, but the blade plunged in to his left shoulder. _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

"Feels good, don't it." Lance drove the blade farther in to Jackson's shoulder. Lance yanked out the knife, enjoying Jackson's slight yelp.

Jackson took this opportunity of pleasure to land another blow to Lance's jaw. The KA-BAR went flying across the yard, "Shall we go mano-a-mano?" Jackson said, his eyes narrow slits.

Lance left, "This is where the fun begins." He lunged at Jackson and landed a round kick to his stomach.

Jackson toppled over and gasped for breath. Half a second later, he was on the attack. A right-left punch and a knee in the stomach sent Lance gasping for his own breath. Jackson then kicked his adversary in the jaw, toppling the man to the ground. "That's what you get…" Jackson wiped the blood from his mouth, "for fucking in my business."

"Really?" Lance coughed slightly, "I thought you'd be tougher than this. I'm disappointed." He lunged at Jackson getting in to an arm lock. Lance was the first to head-butt his enemy.

Jackson fell to his knees, trying to clear the stars from his eyes. A trickle of blood slowly streamed down the bridge of his nose. He didn't bother to wipe it away he just threw an upper cut punch at the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Lance's groin area.

"MOTHER-FUCKING JESUS CHRIST!" Lance swore, stumbling backwards.

Jackson glanced around the yard again. The aerosol can was closer to him. _Use that first, then finish him with the knife._ Jackson lunged towards the black canister, rolled and spun towards the Tracker.

Lance noticed what Jackson was holding and his eyes went wide with something that reminisced of fear, "No…" He trailed off, "It hasn't been fully tested yet." He started to shudder.

"Well," Jackson's lips curled maliciously, "you will be the first test subject." He sprayed the chemical in to Lance's face. He gagged and coughed, muttering something about gaseous fear. Jackson sprinted towards the KA-BAR and returned to the fallen Tracker. Jackson put the knife to his throat, "Tell me where Lisa is."

Lance's eyes glinted with fear, "You can't stop it." He murmured, "Everyone knows. They'll come after you no matter what you do."

Jackson's gift was being able to read people very well, "You're a liar. No one knows. Not even the guys that demolished the Reisert house know about the Keefe job." He hissed.

Lance smirked, "You are as good as they say, Rippner. Now the only thing you have to fear is fear itself. The mask has been pulled away, Rippner. You're true self has shown through, and I don't think the company is going to like this. I should have just finished you off instead of toying with you."

"Well, here's some advice for you." Jackson pulled Lance to his feet, "NEVER EVER FUCK WITH JACKSON RIPPNER!" With each word spoken, Jackson stabbed Lance in the stomach. Jackson ripped the knife out one last time and turned towards the house. He instantly heard Lance stand and swung the knife one last time. With a spray of blood which covered Jackson's clothes, Lance's head was gone. _Mission complete._ Jackson threw down the KA-BAR and strode in to the house.

He heard whimpering from the living room, so he entered. An older woman screamed at his presence and he instantly put his hands up to indicate that he had no weapon on him.

"JACKSON!" Lisa ran to him, not caring that he was covered in blood, and hugged him tightly, "I was so scared for you. When I got here, I found out it was a trap set for you."

Jackson ran a hand through her slightly curled auburn hair, "I dealt with Lance. He's gone now." He murmured. Jackson tilted Lisa's chin up so he could look at her. Emotions surged inside him, and he finally gave up on his male-driven fact-based logic. In an instant, Jackson crushed his lips against Lisa's, demanding to know if she felt the same.

_I do, Jackson. I have for a long time._ Lisa reciprocated the unspoken emotion they both shared. When they parted, Lisa finally spoke, "I love you, Jackson."

Jackson smiled slightly, "Je t'aime." He murmured, "I love you." He leaned forward and hungrily kissed her again.

_No. This is not a vision. This is real and it really happened. _Lisa smiled.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to think of the most disgusting villain out there to create Lance and the back of my mind kept saying "Reavers. Reavers. Reavers." For those who don't watch _Firefly_ or _Serenity,_ Reavers are pretty much men… in a matter of speaking, and they rape, eat and sew. Also, I put a quote and take a reference from a Wes Craven movie in here (_D2K_). Oh, and there is a slight reference to Crane and his fear gas. I hope you enjoyed the story. And remember to R&R… or Lance might show up at your house one dark and stormy night. HAHAHA! Mine is an evil laugh!... Actually… it's not… But oh well.


End file.
